<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>transmarinus. by cha_lan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561665">transmarinus.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan'>cha_lan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, seokmin is a merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the sea, within the sea–both are places you have no desire to explore. You have lived nearly your whole life with an intense fear of the ocean, yet something about it keeps haunting you.</p><p>Alternatively, in which you are afraid of the ocean, yet Seokmin shows you that you no longer have to live in fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>transmarinus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”</p><p>Genre: fluff, slight angst, slow burn, mermaid!au, kinda magical overall(?), probably set in the same universe as Ponyo.</p><p>Warnings: some alcohol consumption (everyone is of legal age), swearing, the reader has a phobia of the ocean, allusions to drowning (nothing explicitly mentioned).</p><p>The lyrics (bolded) are from Somewhere Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin.</p><p> </p><p>*originally posted to my tumblr on 210103</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Somewhere beyond the sea,</b> </em>
</p><p>You've never liked the ocean: the seemingly endless dark depths and rushing currents that could pull you below. No, rephrasing your thoughts—you are <em>afraid</em> of the ocean. Sure, it can be pretty to look at on a calm and sunny summer day, and sure, the sea breeze admittedly feels pleasant brushing through your hair and clothes on occasion, but you refuse to give in to its temptation, to even go near it if you can help it.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Somewhere waiting for me,</b> </em>
</p><p>It can be lonely sometimes, being the only one of your classmates growing up who refused to go swimming on field trips to the beach nearing the end of the semester. You often found yourself alone and listening to the fun they would be having in the shallow tides: a shimmering, azure blue. You learned to bring things to accompany you when your friends would prefer to enjoy their time swimming. A book and a beach towel resting on the silky sands was often your set-up. Not much has changed since then.</p><p>
  <em> <b>My lover stands on golden sands,</b> </em>
</p><p>You've become better over the years at handling your fear. When before, you used to hesitate to even step foot onto the sand, now you have become comfortable with the squishing feeling between your toes. However, boats are another story. Your mom once took you on a cruise when you were a child, and honestly, you enjoyed it. Well, for the most part, only until the last night of the tour. Frankly, that's the trip that made you develop your fear of the ocean in the first place. Since then, you've refused to step foot on any watercraft. It's a bit ironic, really. You've grown up on a decently-sized island apart from the mainland—the only way to get across is by a ferry. You're not sure if you'll ever be able to regain your trust with the water.</p><p>
  <em> <b>And watches the ships that go sailin'.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to go skinny-dipping."</p><p>"Oh, hell no. That's a hard pass."</p><p>"Really, Gyu? You think she'd do that?"</p><p>"You're gross, dude."</p><p>"What? Do you want <em>me</em> to go instead?"</p><p>"Not really. None of us need to see that."</p><p>Being friends with Mingyu, Jungkook, and Hansol—your best friend—is a recipe for no dull moments. You four have a tradition; you'd all take a trip to the Jeon family cabin near the island's peninsula as a way to start your summers. You've all been going for the past few years since your final year of high school, continuing the tradition into your college years.</p><p>It's where you find yourselves now, splayed out in drunken messes (some more than others) on the semi-private beach. To your right, there's a small fire pit in the center of your beach chairs. A cold drink is in your left hand to counter the heat in your cheeks from the flames.</p><p>"Sorry, (Y/N), I'm an idiot," Mingyu admits after finally realizing what he'd dared you to do. "You don't have to go into the water."</p><p>"I wasn't planning on it, but thanks," you reply and take a sip of your drink.</p><p>The four of you stare at the fire beginning to diminish. Orange embers glow in the ashes.</p><p>Hansol swirls the remains of his beer bottle around. "Why do I suddenly want to go swimming now?"</p><p>"Dude, no. It's nearly midnight, and you're drunk," Mingyu retorts, "None of that is a good combination."</p><p>The younger boy is about to quip back, but suddenly, a loud splash interrupts his thoughts, heard near the row of rocks separating this property from the next.</p><p>The tallest boy stands to try to see the source of the noise, but it's much too dark. "Okay, you're definitely not going swimming now. I don't want to be responsible for your death."</p><p>The splashing continues. It isn't as loud as the first time, but it's more constant as if something is struggling by the rocks.</p><p>"I'll go check it out," Jungkook puts his bottle down and slips on his sandals, already heading closer to the water.</p><p>"Not by yourself, you're not," Hansol is quick to jump to his feet and follow the elder.</p><p>You remain seated, and luckily, Mingyu remains at your side too.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Somewhere beyond the sea,</b> </em>
</p><p>Seokmin adores the ocean. Well, he sort of has to since it's been his home for nearly nine decades. He loved playing in the currents with his brothers when he was younger—and now—appreciating how the colour of the water changes the closer he gets to the surface. The ocean makes him feel free. It's like he can go anywhere or see anything. Seokmin can't say he's ever felt love before first-handed, it's not a feeling he can define, but he considers the ocean to be the closest thing that he loves.</p><p>
  <em> <b>She's there watching for me,</b> </em>
</p><p>He has breached the surface before. It isn't a forbidden action to his people, but it is to be taken carefully; however, there are different rules when you're one of the sons of the merking. There are countless cautionary tales of merfolk who have been spotted by sailors, more on what happens when they get too close to shore. Merpeople are supposed to live for centuries as they slowly age, but most of those tales abruptly cut their lives short. Seokmin feels like the only one who isn't afraid of those stories and wants to see for himself what would happen if he met a land-dweller. He's optimistic that they're not as cruel as the fables portray them to be.</p><p>
  <em> <b>If I could fly like birds on high,</b> </em>
</p><p>Seokmin is a graceful swimmer. With decades of practice, it's a given talent. He used to struggle when maneuvering through the waves, especially when compared to his two brothers. Yet, with great perseverance and will, Seokmin trained himself to become better. Much stronger and significantly more elegant—he can now soar with ease through the water, quite speedily, too. In his younger days—what would be equivalent to teenagehood in humans—Seokmin would travel for days across the wide ocean, simply feeding his desire to explore.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Then straight to her arms—</b> </em>
</p><p>Being a part of the royal family means Seokmin is eligible for arranged marriages. Soonyoung, his elder brother coming up on a century old, is already engaged to a beautiful mermaid, Tzuyu; the boy suspects he's next as the second-eldest in their family. Seokmin knows it's to benefit his kingdom, but he also knows that the chance of being in line for the throne is incredibly slim as the second brother. All he wants is to find someone he loves as much as he loves the ocean.</p><p>
  <em> <b>I'd go sailing.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"No way," Hansol whispers, breaking the silence between him and Jungkook as they've reached the rocky barrier.</p><p>Sure enough, the splashing sound is caused by distress. A boy, looking to be around Hansol's age, is stuck between a few large rocks that have fallen from the wall. It's shallow enough that his torso remains above the surface, but the position looks painful, nonetheless, with one of his arms twisted beneath the collapsed rocks.</p><p>"Here," Hansol approaches the stranger slowly, "we can help you."</p><p>The boy has a fearful look in his eyes as the human approaches. It's only when Hansol has rolled the legs of his joggers up and is wading into the shallows that he notices the lack of legs the panicking boy has, or rather, the glimmering tail he has instead.</p><p>He shrugs off the unusual sight and tries to move the rock, but it's much too large for Hansol to budge by himself, staggering slightly on the uneven ground. He calls Jungkook over to aid him, and the two of them together are able to lift the stone out of the way, freeing the trapped boy.</p><p>The stranger slips away and back into the depths before anyone could say anything.</p><p>"You saw him too, right?" Hansol asks his friend, pointing out to the vast sea and trying to find some evidence of what was next to him moments ago.</p><p>"Yeah," Jungkook is nearly speechless, drying his hands on his shirt.</p><p>"He didn't even say thank you."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"I fucked up. I fucked up <em>big</em> time!" The youngest brother rants to his siblings upon arriving back to his home safely.</p><p>"Alright, Chan, it's time to calm down now-"</p><p>"No, Soon, you don't understand! This time was different." Chan continues to ramble, "I would have really been in danger if I was stuck there until morning. The rising sun would suffocate me, no doubt. My precious sixty-one years would be down the drain in an instant!"</p><p>“So dramatic,” the eldest chirps. "It's a good thing that those humans found you when they did."</p><p>Soonyoung has heard enough of Chan's stories about always venturing off to the shore. He's somewhat jealous. Lately, the eldest has had to spend more time planning for his wedding and preparing to become the next-in-line for the throne. He wishes he could join his brother on an adventure like they used to a couple of decades back.</p><p>"Please, Seok, you'll listen to me then, won't you? You're a hopeless romantic."</p><p>Seokmin isn't sure if he should be offended by his brother's comment.</p><p>"And what if I am?" he asks with his hands fidgeting in his lap. "What does that have to do with this?"</p><p>"You're the one who enjoyed exploring the most years ago. I know you've done your share of people-watching before." Chan ponders, then adds more quietly, "Well, and also, the boy who first approached me was kind of cute."</p><p>"Oho, does our Channie have a little crush on a <em>human</em>?"</p><p>"Great, <em>now</em> you're listening, hyung."</p><p>Seokmin sits back and listens to his brothers playfully bantering. He admires them both fondly, sometimes wishing he could be as responsible as Soonyoung, or as free-spirited as Chan. Instead, Seokmin becomes more reserved around his siblings, despite not considering himself to be shy. But the three are well-balanced when they're together.</p><p>Noisy, but well-balanced.</p><p>"Why do I feel like I need to see him again?" Chan asks Seokmin as they're lying in their shared bedroom. Their older brother has a room to himself, being the next-in-line.</p><p>"Maybe you really do like him," Seokmin suggests, not quite knowing what to say. He's never before been enamoured by a particular human, nor any merfolk for that matter. "You're making me curious now. It's been a while since I've seen the surface," he sighs, struggling to remember what dry sand looks like.</p><p>"Then you should come with me!" Chan doesn't hesitate to suggest, "I can't guarantee he'll still be there, but it's worth a shot. Right?"</p><p>Seokmin hums in thought. As much as he would like to comply with his brother's request, part of him knows how they're not supposed to venture to the surface so freely. Especially with it being so close to Soonyoung's wedding, nothing detrimental should happen to them before the upcoming celebration.</p><p>"Besides, I should probably return... <em>this</em>... whatever this is."</p><p>Seokmin eyes the strange-looking object with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"You know, Chan, it's not very nice to steal things that aren't yours."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you checked your suitcase?" you ponder, trying to rack your brain of other locations the missing sandal could have gone. "What about by the hose in the back? Maybe you left it there after rinsing the sand off them."</p><p>"No, I've gone through my bags twice already, and I don't think I bothered with the hose last night," Hansol replies. "I have a feeling they're on the beach somewhere. Although, I can't remember if I walked up the path in bare feet or not."</p><p>"You were quite drunk, Han."</p><p>"Oh, hush. We're on vacation, aren't we?" the boy lifted his eyebrows at the question. "I'm allowed to get drunk. Anyways, will you come with me down to the beach? It's not like my shoe could have walked away on its own," he snickers at his joke, "it's bound to show up somewhere."</p><p>You try to ignore the rising uneasiness in your chest. "Do you really need me to go with you?"</p><p>"Two sets of eyes are better than one, (Y/N). And I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. You don't even have to step foot into the water or even go close to it, for that matter."</p><p>You sigh and reluctantly agree, slipping on your own pair of sandals for the short walk down to the beach. You know Hansol would have asked one of the other boys to venture with him near the water, but Jungkook and Mingyu had left to get more groceries (and drinks) for tonight, so you were the only option.</p><p>"Where did you find the other shoe?" you ask as you scan the area around the fire pit. "Isn't it strange that you only lost one?"</p><p>"It was outside the front door. But as you said, (Y/N), I <em>was</em> quite drunk last night."</p><p>You giggle at your friend's comment, adding, "Maybe a bird flew off with it this morning," and continue to scan the sand.</p><p>"Wait, now that I think of it, I don't think I had that other shoe after we went to the rocks," Hansol considers and begins to walk to the familiar barrier.</p><p>The short wall looks smaller in the daylight, but you know the rocks are unstable despite their compact appearance.</p><p>You cautiously follow the boy as he ventures closer to the tide.</p><p>"You and Kook never did mention what you saw last night over here," you state, trying to create conversation to distract you from being so close to the water.</p><p>"Didn't we?" Hansol tries to recall, "I guess we didn't. Maybe because we knew that you and Gyu wouldn't believe us."</p><p>"Believe what?"</p><p>"Believe-"</p><p>You and Hansol turn the corner at the first large rock.</p><p>"-that."</p><p>Your stomach drops at the sight. There are two boys in the shallows; one is casually sitting and looking around, while the other is floating on the surface.</p><p>His rosy, fish-like tail is hard to miss.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness!" Chan exclaims upon seeing the familiar figure, now sitting upright like his brother. "I believe this is yours."</p><p>The mermaid holds up Hansol's lost slipper while sporting a beaming smile on his face.</p><p>You're in shock. You've read about mythical creatures when you were a child, as most kids do at that age, but never have you thought that their existence is real. Let alone that you would ever come face-to-face with one.</p><p>"Thank you," Hansol mutters and carefully approaches the younger male.</p><p>Chan introduces himself along with his brother, and Hansol does the same with himself and you.</p><p>But you're beginning to panic. The feeling is bubbling up in your throat, and you don't want to break down. So instead, you excuse yourself and run back up the pathway to the cabin.</p><p>You miss the way the older merman's eyes remain on your figure as you retreat away.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>It's far beyond a star,</b> </em>
</p><p>Seokmin feels strange. It's not the first time he's seen a human-being that close, let alone speak with one, but there was something odd about your behaviour; the unusual feeling seems to stem from seeing <em>you</em>.</p><p>"Did you see the way she looked at us?" the second-eldest speaks, recalling your tense expression.</p><p>
  <em> <b>It's near beyond the moon,</b> </em>
</p><p>"Why? Do you think she's pretty? That would be convenient because I still think Hansol is pretty. I thought he was charming in the moonlight, but now, I can say he's even prettier in the sunshine," Chan hums, repeating the boy's name for the nth time upon their return home. "I never knew humans could be so lovely."</p><p>
  <em> <b>I know beyond a doubt,</b> </em>
</p><p>"No," Seokmin begins, "I mean, yes, she was pretty too, but she looked afraid of us. Of... me. Didn't she?" He pauses. "I've never had someone be afraid of me before."</p><p>Chan glances at his brother's concerned expression. "She was probably just surprised, Seok. Maybe she hasn't seen a merperson <em>in</em>-person before."</p><p>"Maybe," Seokmin mumbles, not entirely convinced.</p><p>The merman's peculiar feelings about you only fester as the days pass by. When Chan would return to that same beach almost daily in the hopes of seeing Hansol again, Seokmin would remain at his home.</p><p>He is strangely impacted by you. Not that you even said a word to Seokmin that day, but the way you reacted threw him off.</p><p>He longs to know why you ran away.</p><p>
  <em> <b>My heart will lead me there soon.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Not that you needed it, but you now have yet <em>another</em> reason to avoid the ocean.</p><p>Hansol ends up journeying down to the beach every time he sees the familiar crimson tail splashing in the shallows from the large cabin window facing the ocean. The other two boys have begun teasing their younger friend about his new fishy pal.</p><p>You have tried to express your concern about Chan to Hansol, explaining that he may be dangerous, but your friend has only dismissed your worries and encouraged you that Chan isn't a threat.</p><p>"He's a fun guy to talk to. You're welcome to join me down on the beach sometime, (Y/N)," Hansol says as he slips his notorious pair of sandals on. "Actually, Chan has been asking about you lately. If you're doing alright."</p><p>You look up from your bowl of cereal with a confused expression. "I don't think I even spoke a word to Chan. Why would he be asking about me?"</p><p>Hansol shrugs. "Apparently, one of his brothers has been worried about you. I'm assuming that's why he keeps asking, but that's all I know."</p><p>You remain puzzled in your seat at the kitchen table as Hansol closes the front door behind him, wandering down the familiar rocky path towards the water.</p><p>"Is (Y/N) coming?" Chan's posture perks up at the sight of the boy approaching.</p><p>He shrugs his head, "I don't think so. I'm sure you know by now how apprehensive she can be. Stubborn, too." Hansol takes a seat in the sand. His shoes are off quickly once again as he dips his legs into the water, the gentle waves lapping up to his knees.</p><p>Seokmin frowns. He's been accompanying Chan on his near-daily visits in the hopes of seeing you again. With all of the stories Hansol has been telling about the human world and his friends, Seokmin has convinced himself that he wants to properly meet you.</p><p><em>Just to make sure she's doing alright</em>, he tells himself. <em>There's no other reason.</em></p><p>Seokmin takes pride in helping people. As the middle child, he'd often take it upon himself to sort out his brothers' issues, especially on the rare occasion he found them arguing. A mood maker, his mother told him in his youth when she'd noticed the way he always seemed to strive to help others feel better. So when Hansol briefly mentioned your fear of the sea, there's nothing that the boy decides he wants more than to help you see that the ocean isn't something to fear.</p><p>However, it is a difficult task to accomplish when you wouldn't even venture down to the beach anymore.</p><p>There's part of Seokmin that feels guilty about your recent reluctance. From what Hansol has said, it seems like you were making gradual progress in becoming comfortable near the water. In fact, you hadn't always been afraid of the ocean. Yet, it all seemed to backfire the moment your eyes landed on him and Chan.</p><p>It makes Seokmin feel even more responsible for your fear.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>It's raining today, a stark contrast to the previous perfect blue-sky, sunny weather that you've all been experiencing for the past week on your vacation.</p><p>You're the first one up this morning, making your way quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee.</p><p>You examine the horizon as the aromatic drink brews. The rain is only spitting down now, but you have a feeling it will pick up later with larger clouds slowly rolling in. It looks like the sun is trying to peek out from behind, although unsuccessful in its attempt.</p><p>You pour yourself a cup of coffee when enough fills the pot, hearing the sizzle onto the element when you impatiently remove the container as it continues to drip.</p><p>Making your way to the dining table nearby, you take a seat in front of the large window, holding your mug between your hands.</p><p>The coffee is too hot to drink right now.</p><p>Your mind begins to wander as you wait.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Y/N), age seven.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You wake to a faint ringing sound.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>You shuffle to the edge of the bed to turn on the lamp. As your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, you're met only with an empty room.</p><p>"Mom?" you say louder, just to once again, unsurprisingly, be met with nothing.</p><p><em>Maybe she's still at the party on the deck</em>, you think to yourself. <em>That would explain the sound. Maybe it's from the music.</em></p><p>You slip out from beneath the duvet and make your way to the cabin door.</p><p>You take a deep breath, not knowing why you're so nervous, and open the door.</p><p>There's no music. It's an alarm.</p><p>You suddenly feel the ship lurch to the side, throwing you off balance and into the side of the doorway.</p><p>"Mom!" you cry out, for someone, anyone.</p><p>You don't want to be alone.</p><p>Tears are prickling beneath your eyes, and immediately, panic rises to your throat.</p><p>"Are you (Y/N)?"</p><p>A young male rushes down the hallway in your direction.</p><p>You nod your head in response, not finding your words.</p><p>"Your mom said you'd be down here, come on. She's already up in the rendezvous spot." His nametag says Seungcheol.</p><p>You accept his outstretched hand and follow him as he hurries down the corridor back the way he came.</p><p>The boat sways again, but Seungcheol stands his ground, keeping you steady on your feet too.</p><p>"What's happening?" your voice crackles.</p><p>Seungcheol continues to guide you through the interior of the ship. "There was an unexpected storm suddenly. Captain didn't even see it on our radars, it came out of nowhere. We're taking precautions and gathering everyone in the lounge while he works on getting us to shore."</p><p>The two of you make it above the cabins where the wind and rain are pelting down stronger than you've ever seen before. You're having a hard time keeping your balance on the rocking boat, your hand slowly slipping out of Seungcheol's grasp.</p><p>A giant wave hits the side of the ship, effectively removing your small hand from Seuncheol's as you're thrown to the side.</p><p>You scream as the wave seems to drag you away and pulls you off the edge of the ship.</p><p>You hear someone else yell; maybe it's your mother, maybe it's Seungcheol, but before you know it, you are doused in the cold ocean.</p><p>The instant your body falls into the depths, you're frozen, petrified, unable to move. You try to struggle your way to the surface, but your clothes weigh you down, only making you sink further below.</p><p>Your lungs burn. Trapped in the darkness, you can barely see the moonlight above anymore.</p><p>You succumb to your watery grave, eyes closed and arms wrapped around your small figure in a final effort to gain warmth.</p><p>Suddenly, you are hit by a feeling of serenity like your mother is cradling you once again. You lean into the tender touch and begin to drift away into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>She belongs to the sea.</em>
</p><p>You seem to hallucinate a raspy voice hiss out the strange remark.</p><p>And then you're gone.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Each time you see the familiar grey, gloomy clouds in the atmosphere brings you back to that one fateful day from your childhood.</p><p>You know something else happened to you after you fell into the water, but you can't for the life of you recall <em>what</em>.</p><p>You know you somehow made it back to the shore safely in one piece. Could it have been that kind staff member who collected you from your room? Or perhaps your mother who dove in after seeing you fall overboard?</p><p>You've kept that day to yourself; the only one who knows the full story is Hansol. Not even Jungkook nor Mingyu are aware of all the details; they only know the gist of the origins of your fear of the ocean.</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about?"</p><p>Hansol's voice brings you back to reality. He's come from the kitchen and is currently standing next to you. Now brought back to your senses, you feel the slight sting from the hot cup of coffee resting between your palms.</p><p>"Nothing," you mutter out, removing your hands from the ceramic. You keep your gaze out the window at the hazy horizon; the tide seems to be rising with the weather getting progressively worse. "Are you seeing Chan today?"</p><p>"No," he answers, taking a sip from his cup. "Not that I know of, at least. I doubt he'll come if it's raining like this."</p><p>The wind looks like it's beginning to pick up. You can hear it howling on the other side of the windows.</p><p>"Right, of course."</p><p>The boy takes a seat across from you. "Are you sure you're doing okay?" he pushes, "You know you don't have to stay here for the full two weeks with us, right?"</p><p>"I know," you reply, "I've just been feeling more anxious recently, but I'm not entirely sure why." You take a sip of your coffee, burning the tip of your tongue slightly. "But I'll be okay."</p><p>Hansol's concern for you doesn't waver despite your words or the smile you’re presenting.</p><p>"Some storm, huh?" Mingyu's voice is heard from the staircase as he treks down to the main floor. His hair is still damp from his shower.</p><p>Hansol makes a noise of acknowledgement and takes another sip of his coffee.</p><p>Mingyu prepares a cup of coffee for himself. "Do you think the water will rise all the way up to the deck?"</p><p>You involuntary freeze at the thought.</p><p>"No, it shouldn't," Hansol says confidently.</p><p>And it doesn't, but it does come close. As the rain continues to pour, the entirety of the rocky path becomes submerged beneath the saltwater.</p><p>The sound of the storm keeps you awake as you lie in bed that night, picking at a loose thread on the duvet cover. You think you can feel the cabin sway with the heavy wind, but you blame it on your imagination.</p><p>
  <em>She belongs to the sea.</em>
</p><p>You blame your imagination for the husky voice you hear too.</p><p>
  <em>The sea.</em>
</p><p>The shutter on your bedroom window flies open; it's certainly not your imagination this time. You immediately stand up and make your way to the adjacent wall to close it, only to see just how high the tide has risen since you've retreated to bed.</p><p>Now you must be dreaming.</p><p>The sea level appears to be just below your window. Being on the upper floor of the cabin, that's more than concerning.</p><p>"(Y/N)?"</p><p>You back away from the window at the sound of your name spoken from the other side of it.</p><p>A vaguely familiar mop of damp brown hair appears outside your windowsill.</p><p>"Seokmin?" You squint your eyes at the face you see in the moonlight. Panic laces your voice, "What the hell is happening?"</p><p>Yeah, you really must be dreaming.</p><p>The merman reaches his arm through the threshold of your window with his hand open for you to take.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>Every part of you screams no. No! You've lived your whole life in fear of the ocean and what resides within it. Taking this creature's hand would contradict your entirety.</p><p>"Please," he adds.</p><p>You feel yourself being drawn towards him, one foot after another taking you closer until your hand brushes against his. His fingertips are pruned, a sensation slightly rough against your smooth ones.</p><p>When he closes his hand around yours, you hear the rain abruptly stop.</p><p>Everything becomes silent, like the drops of water have stopped with time.</p><p>"It's okay," Seokmin whispers, warmly smiling at you.</p><p>Before you know it, his lips connect with your forehead.</p><p>And you suddenly remember that night you fell into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>The instant your body falls into the depths, you're frozen, petrified, unable to move. You try to struggle your way to the surface, but your clothes weigh you down, only making you sink further below.</p><p>Your lungs burn. Trapped in the darkness, you can barely see the moonlight above anymore.</p><p>You succumb to your watery grave, eyes closed and arms wrapped around your small figure in a final effort to gain warmth.</p><p>Suddenly, you are hit by a feeling of serenity like your mother is cradling you once again. You lean into the tender touch and begin to drift away into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>She belongs to the sea.</em>
</p><p>You seem to hallucinate a raspy voice hiss out the strange remark.</p><p>And then you're gone.</p><p>No, you think you're gone, but the burning sensation in your lungs is alleviated.</p><p>You open your eyes once more to find your small body enveloped by another being. It has a tail: a long, dark violet tail extending beneath you. Your fear hasn't left you completely, but the way you're cradled so carefully eases you.</p><p>"It's okay," a gentle voice whispers, causing you to look up to meet a pair of brown eyes and a warm smile. "You're safe."</p><p>"What's happening?" you hear your voice ask for the second time that day, unsure of how you're able to speak beneath the water.</p><p>"Your father wants you home," is the boy's response, "but I've tried to tell him it's not your time yet."</p><p>"My... father?"</p><p>You can't picture a face to the name you speak. Each time you've asked your mother about him, she's only said how he was a wonderful man. <em>Was.</em></p><p>"Yes, (Y/N). Sorry about the storm. He gets emotional when thinking of you." One of the merman's hands supports the back of your head to his chest as he dashes through the water. "It's because he misses you."</p><p>"Are we going to see him now?"</p><p>"No, not yet. One day I'll find you again, and we will see him. Together."</p><p>Before you know it, your heads break through to the surface where the weather is much clearer than before. Your rescuer moves slowly towards the beach near the dock, continuing his hold on you until your feet can touch the ground.</p><p>You cough up some of the water that infiltrated your lungs before asking, "May I know your name?"</p><p>The merman smiles once more, the apples of his wet cheeks reflecting the moonlight. "You will, one day, little jellyfish."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes open only to find you still stood by your window with a familiar set of arms around you.</p><p>You take note of his purple tail extending below.</p><p>"You," you whisper, taking a step back from the windowsill to get a proper look at the boy residing on the other side, "We've met before."</p><p>Seokmin chuckles at your realization, "Yes, many years ago."</p><p>"You saved me."</p><p>"Kind of," he ponders. "You wouldn't have drowned; your father wouldn't have let that happen. I only made sure you wouldn't sink to the bottom of the ocean."</p><p>"Right, my father." The title still sounds alien from your mouth. You gesture to the flooded outside, "Did he do this too?"</p><p>Seokmin sheepishly scratches the nape of his neck, "Word may have gotten around that you were visiting the oceanside. You know how excitable Chan can get."</p><p>You smile at the idea of the youngest royal brother bragging about seeing you. "If my father's a merman, then why am I human?"</p><p>"Who said your father's a merperson?" Seokmin counters, "He's less of a merman and more of a sorcerer who resides within the waves."</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>The boy giggles at your remark.</p><p>"But if I technically come from the sea, then why have I been so afraid of it?"</p><p>"Are you still afraid of it now, jellyfish?"</p><p>You open your mouth, about to say your habitual response, but only to find yourself lacking one life-long phobia.</p><p>"No," you furrow your eyebrows.</p><p>"It was a spell I placed on you, back when you were a child," Seokmin fiddles with your hand; his is now dry. "It was to prevent you from returning when you weren't ready."</p><p>"Am I ready now?"</p><p>"My goodness, so many questions."</p><p>But Seokmin takes the time to answer them all for you.</p><p>You pull up a chair to the window as he remains in the raised tide.</p><p>That night, you learn that you're less human than you originally thought. You're not a merperson like Seokmin and his brothers are, but you do similarly come from the ocean.</p><p>Your father had unexpectedly met your mother one summer's day, the two falling in love faster than either party had expected. You weren't necessarily planned, but the two were ecstatic, nevertheless. Your father had to return back to the depths—his home—leaving your mother alone for the rest of her pregnancy. Yet, after she had you, she was significantly less lonely. She seemed to have the whole ocean supporting her, despite her lover unable to return to the surface.</p><p>When you were an infant, you were drawn to the water. Perhaps you could hear your father calling out to you for you to return home at sea with him, where he thought you belonged more-so than on land.</p><p>Seokmin had placed the spell on you to give you the opportunity for a normal youth on the surface. He recalled the way he so strongly loved being free of stress and confinement before his royal responsibilities became more prevalent and only wished the same for you.</p><p>Practicing magic under your father's teaching made Seokmin create a spell strong enough to last for over a decade.</p><p>He refrained from telling your father what he'd done that night when he found you. He knew how powerful the man was; a tsunami or hurricane could have easily been a product of his emotions.</p><p>Although now, the spell has worn off. Once more, you find yourself inexplicably drawn to the water and arguably even-more-so to the boy with his hands encased in yours.</p><p>"Will I get to meet him one day?" your eyes examine the way Seokmin's thumb grazes across your knuckles, tracing every crest and trough on your skin.</p><p>"Yes," he says, "though only when the tides lower again. I don't want him flooding the entire island out of happiness."</p><p>You hum out an "Okay" and catch the beginnings of the rising sun in the distance, illuminating Seokmin's already-glowing silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>We'll meet beyond the shore,</b> </em>
</p><p>"(Y/N), could I try something?"</p><p>Seokmin's ears are tinted a pretty pink as he examines your form sitting in the shallow water.</p><p>You shift your attention from feeling the silky sand beneath the waves lightly lapping against your ankles and to the merman sitting next to you. His hair is slowly beginning to dry from being in the summer sunshine.</p><p>
  <em> <b>We'll kiss just as before,</b> </em>
</p><p>Seokmin takes your hand tenderly and brings it to his lips. It's a gentle touch, but the act sends a flurry of butterflies straight into your chest. The boy smiles brightly, his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners, and laces his fingers between yours.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Happy we'll be beyond the sea,</b> </em>
</p><p>"I like the way your hand fits in mine, jellyfish."</p><p>Your eyes meet Seokmin's, who are trained on the pair of your intertwined hands.</p><p>"I like it too," you admit, smiling as his gaze lifts and meets yours.</p><p>He slowly leans in.</p><p>
  <em> <b>And never again I'll go sailing.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>